Going Home
by Luana Starlight
Summary: Complete. This is part three of the 'What Happened' trilogy. Kendra finally gets to go home, and as people are fond of saying, nothing is at it seems to be.
1. Orthanc Reunion

AN: This is the last part of this trilogy. In here, you will find out how Kendra was sent to Middle Earth. As most people are fond of saying, nothing is as it seems to be. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Orthanc Reunion

The battle of Helm's Deep was their victory. For some, at least. Haldir was returning to Lothlorien with almost his entire command gone. If Kendra had counted correctly, there were only about ten returning to the Golden Woods. It was a real loss for the elves.

Meanwhile, the people of Rohan were returning to their city, victorious. But, while the people were returning to their city, their king was going to ride with Gandalf to Orthanc, the home of Saruman the White. Going with the wizard and the king were Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Kendra, as well as some of the guardsmen. As per their original riding arrangements, Gimli was riding with Legolas while Kendra rode with Aragorn. Eomer had offered Kendra her own horse, but she felt safer riding with Aragorn.

The small group was currently traveling through a forest that strangely reminded Kendra of Fangorn which was supposedly on the other side of Orthanc. This brought out several remarks that went along with Kendra's current train of thought. That train of thought was brought to a crashing halt when the trees opened to reveal a sight that warmed some of their hearts while it made others frustrated.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard," a happy voice greeted them.

"You young rascals," Gimli shouted back.

Young rascals they might be, but to see Merry and Pippin safe and sound, sitting on a ruined wall of Orthanc did much to cheer the former Fellowship members. Aragorn's back rumbled slightly against Kendra as he laughed a little. Kendra just sat there smiling while Gimli proceeded to chew the Hobbits out. That is, until the Hobbits started teasing him with some of the things they had.

"Hobbits," was all that Gandalf said.


	2. The Voice and The End

Chapter Two: The Voice and The End

They were riding up to the great, black tower that was the only building to be seen. Kendra had gotten off of Aragorn's horse to walk through the water next to the group. As soon as she got down, Pippin had been put on behind Aragorn. Kendra had gone on ahead and soon met the one she had heard of. She had always wondered who 'Treebeard' was and now she knew.

"Ah, young master Gandalf," he rumbled.

'Young master? How old is he?' Kendra thought as she watched Treebeard move forward to greet the group.

She looked around the ruins as Gandalf talked with Treebeard. There were a lot of ruined machines, most of which had nasty looking points.

'Were they creating torture devices or wheels?'

"Let's just have his head and be done with it," she heard Gimli suddenly say.

"No," Gandalf replied. "We need him to talk."

Suddenly, a voice seemed to come out of nowhere and yet everywhere. Kendra clutched her head in pain as the voice seemed to penetrate into the very core of her mind. Whoever this Saruman was, he held great power despite what Gandalf said.

**_'You are seeking your way home, are you not?'_** it said.

**_'What does it matter to you?'_** she replied.

**_'I can help you. All you have to do is help me.'_**

_**'How?'**_

_**'Convince them that I am not dangerous. You have the power to do that. You have immense power. If you silence Gandalf, the others will have to listen to you.'**_

_**'No, they are my friends. If I killed Gandalf, they would see me as the enemy.'**_

_**'You do not know what you can do.'**_

"SHUT UP!" she suddenly screamed.

The group looked to her. Gandalf quickly looked up towards Saruman and frowned. Kendra was on the ground, sobbing and trying to stop the throbbing in her head.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf said.

To everyone's amazement, Saruman's staff shattered in his hand. After that, things quickly went wrong. Theoden saw Grima up on top of the tower with Saruman and tried to get him to come back to him as a man of Rohan. Saruman did not approve of this and quickly shoved Grima to the floor. Then, Grima suddenly attacked Saruman, stabbing a knife into Saruman's back.

An arrow flew and ended Grima's life. Saruman's body was not so lucky. It fell off the tower and soon met a bloody stop on top of one of his own wheels. A few seconds later, it started turning, taking his body under water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away," Treebeard said. "Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees."

Kendra stood up, breathing slowly, trying to clear her head. She also got to see Pippin climbing off of Aragorn's horse.

"Pippin!" Aragorn called.

The group watched as Pippin walked over to something and leaned down to pick it up. He came up with a smooth, dark ball. Kendra looked at it, her curiosity growing. That was, until Gandalf came over and took it quickly from Pippin. If Gandalf took it from a curious Hobbit, then something evil was hooked with it. Something she didn't want to be involved in.


	3. Back in Rohan

Chapter Three: Back in Rohan

The ride back to Rohan's capital city was without problems. Kendra managed to get onto a horse behind one of Theoden's guards. They were back in Edoras before the sun had set. Before she knew it, they were in the throne room. A solemn ceremony was being held, a ceremony for the fallen of Helm's Deep.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead," Theoden said, holding a cup up.

The crowd answered and drank from their cups. All except for Kendra. They had given everyone a cup of ale and Kendra had never been able to tolerate alcohol. As everyone drank, she looked around and noticed that Legolas had also not taken a drink from his cup. She leaned over to him and nudged him.

"Elves normally drink wine," he whispered. "I have never drunk ale before. I'm not sure I could stand it."

Of course, this comment was overheard. As soon as the ceremony was over, the people of Rohan threw a louder celebration for their victory. And this was where Legolas' comment was going to be put to the test.


	4. Drinking Fun

Chapter Four: Drinking Fun

"Elves can't hold their liquor," Gimli said to Legolas, catching the attention of Eomer.

"Did I hear that right?" Eomer said, coming over.

Legolas shook his head, "I didn't say we can't hold our liquor. I said that elves only drink wine. I have never had ale."

"Then I challenge you!" Gimli shouted.

"Challenge?" Legolas asked.

Eomer seemed to get the hint. He walked over to a giant ale barrel. Soon, two mugs of ale were poured and handed to the elf and dwarf.

"No pauses. No spills," Eomer said.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli added.

"So, it's a drinking game," Legolas commented.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli replied.

So saying, he quickly put the cup to his mouth and started swallowing. Legolas, meanwhile, had lifted the cup to his nose, testing the aroma of the drink. Hesitantly, he put the rim of the cup to his lips and tasted. Gimli, meanwhile, had dived right in, finishing off two cups before Legolas had finished one. Kendra stood off to the side, laughing as she watched Gimli and Legolas go at it.

_"You'll never be able to hold your liquor if you don't start now," one of their teammates told her brother._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You've never gotten drunk, you can't hold your liquor. You're a wimp."_

_All present heard the challenge presented. And no one bothered to stop the drinking game that started. One twenty-four pack later, her brother was wobbling on his feet. But he was the winner._

Kendra watched the drinking game before her while remembering the ones she had seen in her past. To her mind, drinking games were just a really good excuse to get drunk.

And speaking of drinking, she turned to watch Pippin and Merry, the two Hobbits, dancing and drinking on one of the long trestle tables, much to the delight of the crowd. She didn't understand what they were singing but they were having a lot of fun doing it. Just then, she heard a loud thump and turned around to see Gimli passed out behind her while Legolas looked directly at Lord Eomer.

"Game over," he said shrugging.

Kendra laughed before she turned to head out the main doors. Much as she liked the celebration, some fresh air was in order.


	5. Remembering

Chapter Five: Remembering

Kendra was soon standing outside, allowing the cool night air to rush past her. The stars were out and she looked at the sky. Her home never had any sort of light, not even sunlight. Since she had been here, she had seen sunlight, moonlight, and starlight. When she had been traveling, Legolas had sat down with her and helped her to identify constellations of stars. There were stories that she had been taught about the star constellations of her home. She told them to Legolas while he told her the stories behind their constellations.

Kendra smiled at this memory before turning to walk towards the end of the stone walkway. She sat down when she reached the end and simply sat there. She was happy for these people, happy that they could celebrate their victory without worrying of another attack.

"Couldn't handle too much more?" a voice behind Kendra brought her out of her thoughts.

Kendra turned to see Legolas coming up behind her. He had his cloak on and his hood up. She smiled before turning back around.

"There were never any reasons to throw parties in my city. We were always too busy just trying to stay alive," she said.

"Is that also why you don't drink?"

"No. Personal preference," she said, laughing. "I saw my brother and his friend do a game similar to yours and the dwarf's. I just think it is an excuse to get drunk."

Legolas' light laugh came to her. "I was going to stop when I felt my fingers tingling. Gimli just happened to pass out then."

Kendra started laughing. What she remembered with her brother, Gimli was going to wake up with an awful hangover. Which wasn't going to help his temperament.

"I take it that the party was not the only reason you came out here, right?" Legolas asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Kendra looked up at him, before shaking her head. Legolas moved to sit down beside her and she waited till he was sitting.

"I just came out here to get some fresh air and to let my mind wander."

"Wander to where?"

"Just to wander. I miss my home, now more than ever. I want to see my sisters and brother. I want to help protect my home. I want to try and resolve things with my parents. Key word: try."

"What is your home like? You've never gone into great detail."

Kendra sighed before looking up at the sky. "There is no sky. The last war saw to that. Just as the end of the war was said to have happened, a group launched one last attack. Their weapons destroyed the sky, obliterating the sun. After that, all the plants started to die. Soon after the plants, the animals started dieing. Now, all our plants are grown in greenhouses and whatever animals survived live in zoos."

"What is a 'zoo'?"

"A place with cages to separate the animals. The humans have tried to recreate the environments for each creature while trying to keep their diets close to what they would normally eat."

"There are no wild creatures in your home?"

"There are, but they live further north. That is the cold region. No human wants to live up there."

"It doesn't sound like a friendly place."

"It isn't."

After that, they went silent and enjoyed the sounds of the night.


	6. Turn for the Worst

Chapter Six: Turn for the Worse

After a while, the sounds of the party winding down were heard. Kendra and Legolas also watched as the people of Rohan left the palace to return to their homes. Soon, the night was quiet again. It was several hours later when Aragorn came out to talk to them. Kendra had noticed for a while that Legolas had been becoming more and more uncomfortable, like something was bothering him. She didn't ask him, though, because she soon found out.

Aragorn and Legolas talked a little before Legolas suddenly said, "He is here."

The three raced inside, Kendra suddenly feeling like someone had dumped ice water all over her. They raced to the room where the make shift beds were. They heard shouting coming from inside. It was Merry.

"Help! Gandalf! Someone help him!"

Aragorn was the first in the door. Kendra couldn't see anything at first and then she noticed Pippin. The only reason she noticed him was because Aragorn had gone over and grabbed the smooth, dark ball. Only, it wasn't really dark anymore. It was dark on the fringes but there was an unnatural fire burning within it. As soon as Aragorn had grabbed it, he dropped it and Legolas rushed forward to catch his friend. Gandalf, the minute the ball had touched the ground, had thrown something over it and turned on Pippin.

"Fool of a Took," he said before stopping.

Kendra stood there, not taking her eyes off of Pippin. He lay there, his eyes open and his breathing shallow. She couldn't see anymore as Gandalf stepped in front of her vision then. Before anyone knew it, Pippin was conscious and was being questioned by Gandalf. The conversation was soft, so as not to alarm anyone too greatly. But Kendra could feel the fear radiating off of Pippin.

The next morning found Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Kendra talking to Theoden King. Gandalf was telling what had happened the night before. As he was talking, Pippin and Merry were sitting off to the side, Pippin looking extremely guilty. Kendra was leaning against one of the columns, her eyes darting from the Hobbits to Gandalf, to everyone else in the small group.

"Tell me, why should we ride to aid of those who did not come to ours?" Theoden asked. "Or do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn suddenly spoke up, "I will go."

Gandalf sharply answered that, "No!"

"They must be warned."

"They will be," Gandalf reassured them.

He went towards Aragorn and spoke softly. Kendra, who was a little further than the others, didn't know what was spoken. Gandalf finished and backed up.

"I ride for Minas Tirith. And I will not be going alone," he said, looking towards the two young Hobbits.

After that, they left the main hall. Gandalf and the Hobbits leaving out the front doors while Theoden left down one of the hallways. Kendra and the rest stayed by the fire for a little while longer. Finally, Aragorn followed Gandalf's path and left out the front door.


	7. The Waiting Game

Chapter Seven: The Waiting Game

The next days were nothing more than waiting. Gandalf had to get to Minas Tirith and speak to Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. What Kendra had heard of him, he didn't believe that the king had any right to return to the throne of Gondor. Aragorn had told her about his time in Minas Tirith, serving under the Steward, Ecthelion, Denethor's father. He had been a little more open than his son. And Kendra didn't believe that the shadow of Mordor was the excuse that had made Denethor different from his father.

Besides being told about Minas Tirith, and how different it was from Rohan, Kendra worked on her fighting. She knew her tactics would have to change for fighting here. While fighting in her home streets, most of her tactics were run, turn, strike, turn, and run again. They would fight over short distances, trying to avoid going out into the open. It was going out in the open that had killed her team.

Working with Aragorn and Legolas, she learned to use a sword and bow. Also, her knife skills improved as she sparred with Legolas. On several occasions, she had gotten a hit in against him. But Legolas was still her better, being that he was far older than her. When she wasn't working with them, she would find a quiet place and work with her powers.

Today was one of those days, finding her just outside the gates of Edoras. She was working on her wind powers. The winds that traveled over the plains were wild, but she was slowly working on gathering a small part of the wind and creating a wind funnel. Soon, the wind funnel was about waist height before she let it go.

"Impressive," a voice said from behind her.

Kendra turned to face Aragorn, who was standing there with a cloak over his shoulders. He was also holding her coat, which she had laid down while she practiced.

"Not really," Kendra said, walking towards him.

He handed her coat over and started walking back with her into the city. They moved silently through the city.

Finally, "Why did you not go with Gandalf?"

Kendra looked over at Aragorn.

"You know you do not have to stay with us. You could have gone with him and seen Minas Tirith before it was attacked."

"Yes, and then been caught in the city when it was attacked. What would they do when they are attacked?"

"Close and bar the main gates. Fight from the walls."

"I would prefer to be out in the midst of things, fighting close, not from afar."

"Is that why you are traveling with us?"

"I have this feeling that I will see more interesting things if I travel with you."

"Among your powers, you don't happen to see the future, do you?" Aragorn asked, laughter evident in his voice.

Kendra shook her head, "No. Just call it a sixth sense. You seem to have a knack for finding interesting things."

That finished that conversation for a while. They continued walking in silence.


	8. The Beacons of Minas Tirith

Chapter Eight: The Beacons of Minas Tirith

That conversation she had had with Aragorn had gotten Kendra to thinking. How did she really seem to know that traveling with Aragorn was going to be more interesting than seeing Minas Tirith up close and personal? Had she made a mistake in staying with them and not going to Minas Tirith with Gandalf? Where were they eventually going to go? Were they going to go help Minas Tirith in the end?

She would mull these questions over in her head while she trained. Soon, even training did little to preoccupy her. The same thing was happening for Aragorn. Kendra had noticed that Aragorn would spend almost all day staring out of the city towards the mountains. He would join them for meals before returning to his vigil. Even if he didn't say anything, she knew he was worried.

Soon, Aragorn started eating his meals from his vigil spot. Legolas would take his food to him and leave him to his watch. Kendra and Legolas had some interesting conversations over lunch. Kendra learned of Aragorn's childhood with the elves, mostly about his misadventures with his brothers. It was during one of these conversations that they got the news they had all been waiting for.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" Aragorn shouted, running in. "The beacons are lit. Gondor calls for aid."

He stopped, just in front of Theoden. Silence gripped the room. They waited for an answer from the king.

"And Rohan will answer," was what Theoden answered with. "Muster the Rohirrim."

Soon, preparations were being made. Horses were saddled and packs tightened on the saddles. They were soon riding out. Kendra had been given her own horse. While waiting for the lights of the beacons, Aragorn and Legolas, with occasional help from Eomer, had taught her to ride like a pro. Now, she rode her own horse.

"Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all. To lord and land," Eomer shouted before they rode towards Minas Tirith, and war.

'To lord and land, to friend and family. Protect what is most precious and you will die with glory,' Kendra thought as she rode, remembering what one of her old commanders had said.


	9. Dunharrow

Chapter Nine: Dunharrow

They rode at a steady pace, one that would not tax the horses. As they rode, Kendra was really glad for the riding lessons that she had been given. At first, she had been deathly afraid of riding a horse by herself. Now, she was more than comfortable riding alone. As she had grown in confidence, she had found that she could ride without using the reins. She and her horse, whom she had named Magic, had been able to work together quite comfortably. At first, Kendra only used one hand to work the reins, after she had grown comfortable riding. Then, she had tied the reins to the saddle, giving Magic enough to move her head with the reins pulling her head up, and she rode only using her legs. Doing this, Kendra could work on her powers.

"You are utterly amazing, you know that, Kec?" she heard some one say.

Kendra turned to face Legolas, who was smiling as he watched her hands. She had been working with her wind powers again, so as not to frighten Magic. Kendra grinned, at him and the use of her nickname. They had traveled together for so long, and in the longest time had they not used her nickname.

"What do you mean, Master Elf?" she asked.

"You come here, ignorant of many things. Then suddenly, you are caught up in our problems and adapting to fight them. We come into Rohan and you reveal that you have never seen, nor ridden a horse, and here you are now. I never thought you would so quickly ride a horse without your hands. It takes years for a horse rider to be able to trust the horse well enough to ride with only using your legs. Yet, you are not only doing that, but honing your powers while doing it."

Kendra grinned again, "I have to learn to adapt to survive. What would you do if you were running down a street, fighting a creature that you have seen before? Then suddenly, it changes into something a little different right before your eyes. New powers, new strengths. You can't fight it like it was still the same. It adapts, so you adapt. That is the one true rule of survival in my home."

Before they knew it, they were riding into an encampment. Kendra looked around in amazement. There were so many men, more than you would ever think of living in Rohan. She heard men calling numbers to Theoden before they rode up a steep path. This led to where they would be camping. Once up there, they began setting up camp. Kendra noticed something else. The horses seemed unable to stand still. They pranced around, pulling at the reins, wanting to get away.

"They fear the shadow of this mountain," she had heard several men telling her.

"What shadow?" she asked, with no answered received.

They just looked at her and went around their work. Just like in Edoras, she felt like someone had dumped ice water on her. This time, the feeling didn't fade, it grew.


	10. Night Arrives and the Heir Departs

Chapter Ten: Night Arrives and the Heir Departs

They had had dinner and now, Kendra walked between the tents. She had had an argument with Eomer, who had told her that she would be returning to Edoras with Eowyn. The end of the argument basically ended with her telling Eomer to stick his spear 'where the sun doesn't shine' and storming off. Now, she was trying to keep herself from turning around and going back to slug him. How dare he tell her that she can't fight? She had been at Helm's Deep and had held her own there. She didn't even want to count the many battles she had had in her own city.

It was because of her walking that she came upon two of her three companions. Gimli was sitting by a tent, nearest the opening that led into the mountain. He was smoking his pipe and playing look out. She wasn't sure who he was looking out for, but she could hazard a guess.

"Gimli, what is going on?"

"Aragorn is going to try and leave us behind. We will not let him get away so easily."

That was when she noticed Legolas standing on the other side, with both their horses. They suddenly heard the sounds of hooves.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Gimli asked, stopping Aragorn.

"Not this time, Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked, leading the two horses towards him.

"You might as well accept it, laddie. We're going with ye," Gimli said, putting out his pipe.

Aragorn didn't say anything for there was nothing to say. Legolas and Gimli were soon on one horse with Kendra mounting Magic. Together, the three horses moved towards the opening in the mountain. They disappeared into the dark night.


	11. Cursed Army

Chapter Eleven: Cursed Army

"What kind of army dwells here?" Gimil asked, as they rode.

It was Legolas who spoke, "One who is cursed."

He continued to speak, telling the tale of this cursed army. He ended it with telling how that only the true king of Gondor could call them.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen," Gimli said, once they reached an opening.

It was a doorway cut into a mountain. Beyond the door, there was nothing but darkness. Kendra looked above the door and saw pictures cut into the stone just above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read from above the doorway.

A foul wind came blowing out of the doorway and the horses were suddenly spooked. All three turned and fled.

"Brego!" Aragorn called, trying to get his horse to return.

They soon disappeared. For a few seconds, they could hear the pounding of the hooves. Soon, nothing reached them. That was when Aragorn turned and faced the dark and desolate opening.

"I do not fear death," he said before disappearing into the opening.

Legolas followed next, with Gimli going next. Kendra seemed frozen, unable to follow. She had to force her feet to move. She wanted to go the other way, the way the horses had gone. But, she had to move forward, into the dark. The darkness swallowed her.

They moved on slowly, Legolas telling them of what he saw. Gimli, trying to be brave, pretended it was all a joke on the elf's part. Kendra, meanwhile, brought up the rear. For her, it was a trial to move. It was like her powers were being drained from her. She was cold, almost frozen.

"Do not look down," Aragorn suddenly said.

Kendra watched as Gimli looked down, doing exactly the opposite of what Aragorn had said, and she managed to pass him then. They made it out of the tunnel and into a giant cavern. They suddenly heard a voice ahead of them. A man, clad in ancient armor, stood there. His flesh seeming to appear and disappear as he moved.

"Who goes? The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Aragorn replied, "You will suffer me."

The figure laughed and Kendra watched as an ancient city suddenly appeared around them.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it."

An army suddenly appeared around them. "The way is shut."

A conversation continued ahead of her, but she did not hear it. She was hearing something else.

_"Freedom. Peace. Rest."_

_"Free us from this living death."_

_"Give us rest."_

_"We are cursed."_

_"Lift the curse on us."_

_"We have no hope."_

"Stand ya traitors!" Gimli suddenly shouted.

The army had disappeared. There was a sound like crumbling walls. They turned to watch as the top of the walls suddenly started crumbling downwards. And coming with the walls was something else. Thousands upon thousands of skulls.

"OUT!" Aragorn shouted.

Kendra felt her wrist being grabbed and pulled. Aragorn had started pulling her behind him, keeping a close eye on her. Legolas was doing the same for Gimli. They managed to make it out of the tunnels before everything finished collapsing. Just outside, they could see the river. And the smoke.

Kendra stopped and watched as the city burned and the ships sailed away. They were ships with black sails. Aragorn fell to his knees right there, defeat slumping his shoulders. Legolas moved forwards and placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. Another wave of ice water rushed over her and she turned back towards the tunnel entrance.

A figure of greenish smoke and ancient armor was appearing out of the cliff face. It was the same figure that had greeted them in the giant cavern. He walked right up to Aragorn and looked him in the eye. What followed next was what they wanted to hear.

"We fight."


	12. A Pirate's Life for Me

Chapter Twelve: A Pirate's Life for Me

After the Ghost King had agreed to join Aragorn, they moved towards the river. The ships were their only hope of reaching Minas Tirith with any time to spare. There were about ten ships but their only goal was to get to the one with the captain of the Corsairs. The ghost army would take care of all the Corsairs, the four living, breathing people of this new army were to get the attention of the Corsairs.

They arrived at the riverbank and there they stopped. The ships went moving past when Aragorn suddenly spoke, "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

The Corsairs started laughing. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear," Aragorn said, soft enough for them to hear.

Legolas immediately reached back and pulled out an arrow. He fitted it to his bow and aimed.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said, before gently knocking his axe handle against the bottom of the bow.

Legolas released and hit one of the Corsairs, killing him. He immediately looked down at Gimli, who pretended to be surprised. Kendra just stood there, grinning at the dwarf's boldness.

"Oops. We warned you. Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli shouted out enthusiastically.

"Boarded?" was followed by another round of laughter. "By you and whose army?"

Aragorn stood there, calm and collected, as he said, "This army."

Shouts were soon heard as the Army of the Dead attacked the Corsairs. They soon had their ships. And they were quickly on their way to Gondor.

Kendra was leaning against the side of the first ship. The Army of the Dead had finished off every Corsair on all the ships and disposed of their bodies. She really didn't want to know what they had done with them, so she didn't ask. It probably would have made her feel worse than she did right now. And she wasn't feeling so hot right now.

"You will feel better soon enough, Kendra," Aragorn said, rubbing her back as he came up behind her.

"When?" she asked, turning her pale face towards him.

"Once you get used to sailing. It is different for every person," Aragorn told her, a small smile on his face as he looked her in the eye.

He continued to rub her back, soothing her. Kendra had to admit that it felt good and she was slowly feeling better. Soon, she was able to stand up and turn from the side of the ship. Gimli was feeling the same way as she had been, but he was refusing all aid. She looked for Legolas and found him up in the 'crow's nest,' as Aragorn had called it. There was another thing that she could add to list of things she really hated about elves; they didn't get seasick and have to empty their stomachs over the sides of the ship.


	13. Night Watch

Chapter Thirteen: Night Watch

They traveled slowly up the river. The wind favored them and they moved without problem. Kendra had soon gotten over her seasickness and had looked over every part of the ship. Aragorn had gone with her and had told her what he could about the ship. By the time they had made it back up to the deck, she had to admit that she was impressed. Not that she would remember everything, but it was still impressive.

Night fell and Legolas still remained up top. Gimli had settled down and was now snoring loudly. The King of the Army of the Dead was standing like a silent sentinel in the front of the ship. So, that left her with the middle of the ship. She didn't want to make herself deaf with Gimli's snores and she really didn't like the feeling of standing in ice water every time she was near the ghost. Not that she would get her wish.

The ice water feeling let her know that he was near before she turned. "You are not of this world."

Kendra turned to face him. "No, I'm not. How could you tell?"

He laughed, his harsh grating laugh, "Your clothes, your manner, and your powers."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suspicious.

"Your powers have a different feel to them. There is more to them. Not even the powers of the elves feel like this. You are a wizard, are you not?"

"I am called a mage in my lands."

"Mage?" he rolled the word out of his mouth. "Basically, a wizard."

Kendra shrugged her shoulders. She tried to move, tried to get rid of the ice water that was freezing her blood.

"You could hear my men, couldn't you?" he suddenly asked.

Kendra stopped, unable to believe that he had picked that up. She turned to face him, surprise obvious on her face.

"I thought so. You are powerful."

"What is so special about me hearing the thoughts of the dead?" Kendra asked, afraid of the answer.

"It isn't the thoughts of the dead. It is the thoughts of the heart. My men wish with all their hearts to be free of this cursed life. You can hear that, whether you wish to or not."

"It almost makes me seem like a controller of the dead," she whispered.

"You are special. The dead speak to you, as well as nature."

"How do you know this?" she asked, watching him.

All he did was laugh before floating away. Kendra watched him go before she turned back to watch the shore slowly move past her. She had much to think about now, courtesy of a certain dead king. What she did know, was that the only people who could hear the thoughts of the dead were necromancers and those who were near death themselves. And she wasn't dieing. Or was she?


	14. Minas Tirith

Chapter Fourteen: Minas Tirith

The sun rose to find them sailing with a strong wind. A strange feeling was in the air, giving Kendra an uneasy feeling. She had slept a little after her conversation with the King of the Dead. She had had no dreams, which was a first. Now, she sat on the side of the ship and watched the sky. She couldn't explain it but there was something evil in the air. It seemed to be all around her but she didn't know from whence it came. Everyone was on edge, even the dead seemed to sense something.

"Will you be ready to fight once we land?" Aragorn asked her, sitting down beside her.

"I will be. What is the plan?"

"We are going to hide when we first pull up. I have a feeling that we will be met at the docks by orcs or something else."

"Are orcs just like uruk-hai?"

"Not as bad. Uruk-hai are stronger than orcs, but they are still just as bad."

"Lovely."

"We are going to have the element of surprise, so it won't be so bad."

"That's a comforting thought, Aragorn."

"Glad you agree."

"So what are we going to do? Jump over the side and start striding towards them like we own the battlefield?" Kendra asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I never thought of that," Aragorn answered, looking extremely thoughtful.

"I didn't mean for you to take it seriously," Kendra suddenly said, trying to get Aragorn not to take her seriously.

"Aragorn, we are coming up to the docks."

"Here we go."

"Late as usual. Come on, you sea rats. Get off your ships!" a harsh voice shouted.

Other voices joined in and soon it sounded like a mob. Aragorn was soon up and over the side of the ship. Legolas, Gimli, and Kendra followed. There were about fifty orcs standing there, not counting the many that could be seen a little further behind them. The four of them started towards the orcs, who seemed shocked to see a man, a woman, an elf, and a dwarf instead of the Corsairs. The Army of the Dead soon caused the orcs to run. And Kendra saw the besieged city of Minas Tirith for the first time.


	15. Warrior and Healer

Chapter Fifteen: Warrior and Healer

Once again, the rhythm of battle took over her body. Her silver eyes seemed to sparkle with power and soon orcs were falling left and right. She created wind tunnels with lightning sparking out from them. Ice froze metal blades and made them as brittle as dried twigs. None could get near her to make a scratch.

In the back of her mind, she could feel the dead as they swamped the battlefield. Soon, the orcs were the dieing while the men of Rohan and Minas Tirith were saved. As quickly as it began, it was over. And Kendra watched as Aragorn released the dead of their vow. The dead became mist and floated away like the rest of the smoke on the battlefield. Now, all that was left was finding the living amongst the dead.

Kendra joined in, moving from body to body, giving comfort to those she knew would not make it. As night fell, the houses of healing in the city were overflowing. Other houses were soon filled with the wounded. Kendra, insistent on helping, bandaged the minor wounds, allowing the healers to work on those who were worse off. She knew nothing of the dangerous wounds, but she knew how to deal with minor cuts and scrapes.

It was getting late when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kendra looked up to find Aragorn, tired and quiet, looking down at her. He knelt beside her and looked at the soldier she was helping.

"You have done a good job. I am surprised to see you have such gentle hands," Aragorn whispered.

"I had to learn how to deal with wounds. Nobody wanted to hire a doctor to always travel with us. The only time we ever saw a doctor was when we were really sick."

"It's late. After you have finished here, go seek your bed. We will have to fresh for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because we have to figure out how to proceed from here."

So saying, Aragorn stood and walked out. Kendra looked down at the man she was helping and smiled at the contented expression on his face. It was probably the first time he didn't have to worry whether he would wake up or not. Kendra stood and picked up the bowl of water. Placing it on a table near a window, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

'It takes a strong person to kill. It takes a stronger person to heal,' she thought as she walked towards a quiet garden she had seen on one of her many trips between wounded men.


	16. Dreams

Chapter Sixteen: Dreams

_"Kendra, do you think we will ever have peace?"_

_"What do you mean, Keith?"_

_"I mean, do you think we will be able to stop fighting?"_

_"One day, maybe. War has to end sometime. I doubt anyone will remember one hundred years into the future why we are fighting now."_

_"Always optimistic, aren't you?"_

_Kendra laughed at her twin's comment. If it hadn't been for him, she felt that she would have been extremely different in her attitude towards things._

_"Hey, Kec, KC! Come on!" a shout came from their teammates._

_"Hold your horses, Damon," Keith shouted back._

_"Can't. Don't have any," came the smart ass reply._

_So the team set off. They didn't know what was going to happen to them on this day, or the day after, but they knew that as long as they were with friends, their was always hope._


	17. Plans

Chapter Seventeen: Plans

Kendra found herself standing in the throne room of Minas Tirith. This throne room was totally different from the Rohirrim throne room. The ceiling was high and the colors were white and black, not the earthy colors that the Rohirrim favored. Everything seemed to be militaristic in its making. There was nothing that would give comfort or ease a person's heart here.

They had been standing here, for about half an hour now, trying to come up with a way to help Frodo get through to Mount Doom. There were still scores of orcs in Mordor, not to mention the rest of the Ringwraiths. They had to do something that would help Frodo and Sam.

"No. There is still hope. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorogoroth."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's army. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gates," Aragorn finally suggested.

"A diversion," Legolas simplified it.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"How do we know that Sauron will take the bait?" Gandalf asked, fear for Frodo evident.

"Oh, I think he will," was all that Aragorn said.

The next morning, they were riding towards the Black Gates of Mordor. It was the combined armies of Rohan and Gondor. Leading Rohan was their new king, Eomer, for Theoden had fallen on the battlefield. Aragorn was dressed in the livery of Gondor and led her army. It was truly impressive to see the two armies marching as one, just like they used to many years ago. It was going to be a hard fought battle for now the men of Gondor and Rohan had tasted victory and they wanted it to be a true victory.


	18. The Black Gates

Chapter Eighteen: The Black Gates

The Black Gates certainly earned their name. That was all that went through Kendra's mind as she stared at them. They were large, hulking, and black. It would take hundreds of men to get those open. Or several trolls, which she just happened to see standing on top of the gates on either side.

The army formed up, with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Eomer, Kendra, and the standard bearer being right up front. Merry rode behind Eomer, Pippin rode in front of Gandalf, and Gimli once again rode behind Legolas. They waited for what seemed like hours before they all rode towards the Black Gates.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him," Aragorn shouted.

They waited until they heard a creaking sound, which signaled the opening of the gates. Out from the gates rode a figure, dressed in black. The only visible part of this figure was the mouth.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." The figure grinned, a truly unpleasant sight. "Is there any in this route with authority to treat with me?"

The conversation continued until the figure held up something that the Fellowship remembered. It was a mithril shirt. The figure taunted them, trying to make them believe that Frodo had suffered and died, leaving the quest unfinished. Aragorn, though, was having none of it. He rode towards the figure, confidence in his figure.

"And who is this? Isildur's Heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade."

Aragorn didn't listen to anymore and they watched as Aragorn quickly lopped the figure's head off.

"Guess this concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered.

"I will not believe it," Aragorn said, turning to face the group.

Kendra, meanwhile, was not paying attention. Her sight had gone to what she could see through the partially open gates. Black as far as the eye could see. But there, in the distance, she thought she saw a spot of color. It was yellow, small and yellow. There was another spot close to it, but it was a dark brown, almost invisible against the black.

"Fall back," broke through her concentration.

They all rode back to join the army, and to get away from the army of Mordor that was soon going to come through the gate. But, hope was there, for Kendra knew she had seen Sam.


	19. The Fall of Mordor

Chapter Nineteen: The Fall of Mordor

Aragorn had heartened the men of Rohan and Gondor with a rousing speech once they reached the main army. Now, they stood there, waiting for someone to make a move. It turned out to be Aragorn who made the decision. It seemed as if he was going to give up and then he suddenly turned and faced them.

"For Frodo," was all he said before he charged into battle.

The clash of weapons soon became all that was heard. Men fought orcs and trolls, knowing that if they didn't stop this army, their world was gone. The battle was undecided until the screech of the Ringwraiths were heard. But the balance once again tipped. Before the Ringwraiths could wreck havoc onto the small army of men, they were attacked by giant birds, the eagles of whom had their own important part in history.

Kendra looked up briefly to see what they looked like before she returned her attention to the fight. She was using her sword, which she had infused with some of her power, making it quite effective. She had managed to clear a small area around her, for none of the orcs wanted to get near her now. Suddenly, the feeling of ice water being dumped on her made her drop. This time, it wasn't the feeling of a bucket. It was like she was dropped in the ocean. Kendra hit the ground, pain lancing through her. The evil in the air seemed to be drawing on her power, sucking her dry. It wanted to destroy nature and since that was where she drew her power from, it was deadly for her.

Time seemed to slow, for she heard Legolas shouting Aragorn's name and she heard someone shouting her name. The voice saying her name was so familiar but she knew it was impossible. They couldn't be here; her parents would never let her siblings near her. And they couldn't have possibly have followed her here. Kendra went limp suddenly as her power was returned to her. And the fighting around her slowly stopped.

Kendra sat up in time to watch as the orcs and trolls started to flee. A screeching sound filled the air before they heard the sound of stone cracking. When everyone looked, the Eye of Sauron was falling. The power of Mordor was failing. A burst of power shook the very earth they were standing on and the armies of Mordor were swallowed up into the earth, which crumbled under their feet. Cheers were heard all around... Until the volcano exploded. Then everyone went silent.


	20. Victory!

Chapter Twenty: Victory!

Kendra seemed to be floating somewhere. She felt a mattress underneath her, a soft mattress covered in soft sheets. A hand brushed her forehead with a wet cloth. Kendra moaned and tried to open her eyes. The minute she did, she shut them. It was too damn bright!

"Come one, sleepyhead. You're worse than Aragorn," a light voice said.

"Go away, Legolas. I don't want to hear it," Kendra muttered, opening her eyes to squint at the elven prince.

"You've been asleep for almost four days," Legolas said, standing up.

Kendra propped herself up. She looked around and recognized them as the healing houses of Minas Tirith.

"Four days?"

"Yes, you collapsed on the battlefield. We thought you were dieing."

"I felt like I was," Kendra said, looking down at her hands.

Legolas walked over and sat down, "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just suddenly felt like someone was trying to take all the powers out of my body. It felt like someone was trying to kill me."

"Mayhap, the power of Sauron was trying to use you to get back the Ring?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know."

"She awake?" came the sudden question.

"Hello, Pippin," Kendra said.

"Guess what? Frodo's awake!" he said, before darting out the door.

"Frodo's alive," Kendra said, mostly to herself.

"I will be right back," Legolas said, standing up.

Kendra watched the elf leave before she leaned back into her pillows. She had much to think about. The quest was over, her path followed. Now she just had to get home.


	21. The Return of the King

Chapter Twenty-one: The Return of the King

They had fixed up her outfit; mended any holes that had been gathered, and adjusted them so they now fit her slender frame. It was the one outfit she said she was going to be wearing to the coronation. Aragorn had stopped any argument about her choice of garment. She didn't care that it wasn't formal, it was who she was.

Kendra stood next to Legolas, watching as Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head, declaring him the new king of Gondor. Soon, Aragorn was walking down and being acknowledged. Just as he came to her, he stopped.

"Kendra, I wish I could help you get home. You do not belong here and you have done more than you should have. This was not your concern and yet you made it your first priority to help us. I have nothing to express my gratitude for that."

"Aragorn, all I can say is that you rule your people wisely. Do not let them fear or hate, like my people. Do everything you can to keep darkness from them."

Aragorn smiled before embracing her, a hug that made her realize that she had a brother again. It was then that something happened. A flash of darkness appeared in the middle of the courtyard. In the middle of this darkness was a small bit of light.

_"Kendra! Kendra, come back. Please come back,"_ a small voice was heard.

Kendra moved forward, stopping just ahead of Aragorn. "Cory," she whispered.

_"Kendra, please, big sister. Wake up!"_

"Those are my sisters and my brother," Kendra said, tears starting to stream down her face, the first tears she had cried in a long time.

"Go on," she heard Aragorn say. "Your family awaits."

Kendra started towards this portal. She stopped just before she stepped through, turning back with a tear streamed face, "I'll never forget you. Good bye!"

Those who remained of the Fellowship, and those who had met her briefly, watched as the portal seemed to swallow her. As the portal vanished, Aragorn knew she had made it home.


	22. Waking Up

Chapter Twenty-two: Waking Up

"Ken, wake up!" a voice kept saying.

Kendra moaned, trying to turn her head away from the loud voice. But, when she turned, something pulled. She slowly managed to open her eyes, to find a glaring white light overhead, with four dark shapes forming a circle around her.

"Mommy, she's awake!" a voice shouted, causing her to wince again.

Another figure came into view. This time, it wasn't a child's head. Kendra saw her mother's face, etched with worry and relief.

"Kendra, how do you feel?" her mother asked.

"Moth...er," Kendra managed to get out, her voice tired and scratchy from disuse.

"Shh, it's alright. Oh, Kendra, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," her mother immediately started.

Kendra laid there, unable to form a coherent thought. Forgive her, for what? Where was she? Why was there all that beeping in the background? Wasn't she at home? Kendra turned her head and her questions were answered.

She was lying in a hospital bed, with a breathing tube attached to her. The beeping sounds were the machines that she was hooked to. And the reason she was here was now obvious. She was bandaged up tightly.

"Kendra, after you get out of here, you are coming home. You are coming home, my daughter," her mother said, breaking into her thoughts.

Kendra turned her attention to her mother, still trying to piece things together.

"Mother, what...happened?" she managed to get out.

"There was an explosion at your apartment. You were thrown, but the door protected you from any fatal injury. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks now."

Two weeks? But she was in Middle Earth for far longer than that? How was that possible?

"The doctors said that after you heal, you will be able to return to work but you are to take it easy. They want to make sure that there will be no lasting injury."

Kendra smiled at this news and suddenly yawned.

"Ken, you can't be tired. You just woke up," one of her sisters said.

"But she hasn't been feeling well. Let us go so she can really sleep," her mother said, herding her four young children out.

Kendra watched the door shut behind them.

* * *

A/N: At this point, I would really like to have some reviews. I wish to see how people think this is going to turn out. As I was writing this, my sisters kept bugging me to finish and they kept guessing about what I was going to do to end the story. For those faithful readers who have dealt with my unusual update schedule, I wish to see how you think this should end. I will upload the last chapter at a later date. ;P 


	23. Old Faces, New Names

AN: For all my faithful readers, this is the last chapter. I am not sure how many of you guessed what was really going to happen after Kendra woke up in the last chapter. For all those unanswered questions, please read this chapter. If there is anything you don't understand, contact me and I will try to answer your question. Thank you for your support and your reviews. They mean a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three: Old Faces, New Names 

It was several weeks before Kendra was fully healed. Once she was allowed to be released, her parents gladly came to pick her up. The first place she asked to be taken was to her brother's grave. It wasn't the request that they wanted to hear but they allowed it. Kendra only spent a few minutes there, but it was more than enough for her. After that, she returned home.

It took almost two months before her superiors allowed her to return to her work. They had told her that they were assembling a team for her to work with that would probably be easier to work with. Not that she cared; no team would be the same for her. Her brother wasn't going to be there with her.

The day arrived when she was supposed to go and be introduced to her team. She had asked to not be put in charge, as she was still not confident of her leadership abilities. They relented and appointed someone else. Now, Kendra was going to meet this team. She walked into the conference room and stopped dead. Everybody present in the room was someone she had seen before. And not just walking around headquarters, either.

"You must be Kendra Connor," one man said, standing up.

"Yes, I am."

"Thought so. My name is Aaron Gordon. I'm the team leader. Let's introduce you to everybody else."

Leading her to the table, Aaron proceeded to introduce her new team. "I'm just going to run down the names. They'll raise their hands." Aaron pulled out a slip of paper and started reading, "Francis Bins, Shawn Games, Mark Bruck, Paul Taylor, Brent Steward, Gene Goins, and Larry Grean."

In Kendra's mind, she was naming other people, 'Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas. And Aaron is Aragorn.'

"Kendra, are you alright?" Aaron asked.

Kendra snapped back to the present, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Understandable. We won't be pushing you until you feel like you are ready. We just wanted you to meet everyone."

"Thanks. I hope we don't have any problems," Kendra said.

Maybe working with this team wouldn't be so bad after all. Now, if she could just figure out how to make it work between her and Brent/Boromir. You never got a second chance like this.

The End!


End file.
